


Обмен сердцами

by sir_Krowley



Series: "Альянс" Мугивар и пиратов Сердца [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_Krowley/pseuds/sir_Krowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они всего лишь обменялись сердцами, чтобы продлить альянс до самой смерти, ничего больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обмен сердцами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exchanging of the Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317390) by [KivaEmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber). 



— Такое теплое…

Ло, лениво облокотившийся о мачту Санни, молча наблюдал за Луффи краем глаза. Стояла прохладная и туманная ночь — они всегда выбирали именно это время суток для своих тихих разговоров. Луффи, разумеется, не был тепло одет, и потому прижимался к его боку, чтобы не замерзнуть, бережно держа сердце Трафальгара в своих огрубевших ладонях. Луффино же медленно и сильно билось в груди Ло, почему-то успокаивая его.

Луффи вдруг тихо засмеялся.

— Смотри, оно слегка шевелится… — он протянул руки к Ло, чтобы показать, — Словно держу маленькое животное.

Ло проигнорировал сравнение.

— Ты всю ночь будешь им восхищаться?

— Да, — ответил Луффи, обратно притягивая к себе сердце, и положил голову на плечо Ло. Он не сводил пристальный взгляд с органа в руках. — Я удивлен, что ты отдал его мне.

Хотя он определенно не выглядел удивленным. Когда Ло под любопытствующим взглядом Луффи впервые извлек свое сердце и отдал Мугиваре, тот осторожно, но без колебаний и вопросов принял его с пониманием в глазах и послушно замер, пока Трафальгар забирал его собственное, чтобы потом поместить в свою грудь.

— Я тебе доверяю, — сказал Ло после небольшой паузы, подняв взгляд на мерцающие звезды. — Этот обмен никак не связан с нашим альянсом. Мы уже вышли за его пределы, потому что я…

Ло не закончил. Луффи не был против.

— Ну, мне оно нравится, — счастливо сказал Луффи, аккуратно повернув сердце в руках и протянув его Трафальгару. — Вставь его в меня?

— Да ты наглеешь… — пробормотал Ло, но Луффи явно не заметил двусмысленности собственных слов. Он взял свое сердце и немного отодвинулся; Мугивара поднялся, повернувшись к нему лицом, и поднял рубашку, обнажая идеальный пустой квадрат на месте, где когда-то находилось его сердце. Словно сделанное специально для него, сердце Трафальгара идеально туда подошло.

Луффи снова засмеялся, на этот раз громче, положив руку на свою грудь, где часть шрама прерывалась квадратом более гладкой и темной кожи с татуировками.

— От него щекотно.

Ло наблюдал за дерганьем Луффи, едва ли не улыбаясь.

— Справишься? Мы можем вернуть все как было, если хочешь.

— Нет, нет, все нормально, — заверил его Луффи, все еще проводя пальцами по контуру. — Если я умру, то ты тоже умрешь? — прямо спросил он.

— Да, — Ло снова облокотился о мачту и уставился на звезды. Луффи все еще дергался из-за сердца — насколько же щекотливым был этот резиновый человек? — Так что постарайся не делать ничего слишком глупого, пока меня нет рядом. Я не хочу встретить свою смерть, свалившись замертво где-нибудь в туалете из-за того, что ты слишком сильно вытянешь шею.

— Хм… Ничего не могу обещать, — голос Луффи был полон веселья. — И я могу сказать тебе то же самое. Из того времени, что мы пробыли на Дрессроса…

— Дрессроуз.

— …Дрессроуз, половину ты был практически мертв, — небольшая пауза, — или связан.

— Мы добились своей цели — победы над Дофламинго, остальное не имеет значения, — сухо сказал Ло, почувствовав фантомную боль в руке из-за воспоминаний. Он сам был поражен тем, что смог выжить и почти полностью восстановиться. Его рука стала немного слабее и потеряла часть ловкости, но ей можно было пользоваться.

— Угу, — Луффи хоть и явно смеялся над ним, но тактично промолчал. Он внезапно вскочил на ноги и начал делать приседания под полным замешательства взглядом Ло.

— Какого черта ты делаешь?

— Мне интересно, почувствуешь ли ты его? — засмеялся Мугивара, его дыхание было немного сбитым. И Ло чувствовал: сердце Луффи быстро затрепетало внутри него, слегка задевая нервы и заставляя пальцы на ногах сжиматься. Это было опасное ощущение… — Работает?

Ло дотянулся до своего меча и ударил им Луффи по голове, прервав внезапную тренировку.

— Прекрати, сядь обратно. Ты выглядишь глупо.

Луффи фыркнул, но подчинился. Его щеки слегка покраснели, дыхание было ускоренным, а губы изогнуты в маленькой озорной усмешке — вот черт, это тоже было опасно — Луффи вдруг вздрогнул и положил руку на грудь. — Эй, Трао, оно только что пропустило удар.

— Тебе просто показалось, — пробормотал Ло, стягивая поля шляпы вниз, чтобы скрыть глаза. Он слышал, как Луффи устраивается рядом, но отказывался смотреть. Его стало клонить в сон под шум волн и медленные качки корабля.

— Знаешь… — внезапно сказал Луффи, и Ло сквозь сон прислушался. — Когда я стану Королем пиратов, означает ли эта штука с сердцами, что ты будешь Королевой? В смысле, это ведь как обмен кольцами, только еще страннее, так?

Ло открыл глаза, поднял голову и уставился на Луффи.

— Королева?

— Ну да… Если будет два Короля пиратов, люди запутаются. Или ты можешь быть Принцем пиратов!

Трафальгар решил не поддерживать эту тему — из уст Луффи это звучало так, будто они обручены. Не дай бог. Они просто поменялись сердцами.

— Иди спать, Мугивара-я. Ты несешь чушь.

Луффи сморщил нос.

— Ладно, ты тоже можешь быть Королем пиратов. Только я буду первым, а ты — вторым, или Королем-королевой…

Ло вынул меч на несколько сантиметров.

— **Спать.**

Резиновый человек мгновенно убежал, заявив, что ему нужен ночной перекус (прости его, Санджи-я). Судя по всему, даже он боялся, что Ло может раскидать его части тела по палубе Санни. Трафальгар удобнее устроился у мачты. Тишина, воцарившаяся в отсутствие Луффи, обычно приносила с собой одиночество, но…

Ло провел рукой по груди, где билось сердце Луффи, чуть ускорившее свой темп от внезапного побега. Теперь одиночество стало невозможным. Он улыбнулся в воротник пальто и опустил руку; издалека доносились крики Санджи и Луффи.

Он вспомнил свою клятву, принесенную в разгар боли, кровопотери и безумной, искренней надежды: если Луффи погибнет, он погибнет вместе с ним, даже находясь на другом краю земли.


End file.
